Park
by redwolfoz
Summary: Park!verse. 100 word drabble & ficlet series. Spike and Drusilla and their adventures with a werewolf in the park.
1. Father

**Author's note:** This is a series of drabbles — exactly 100 words — and ficlets written in response to several LiveJournal community challenges.  
**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Renege

* * *

**Father**

by Red Wolf

The man in black approached the naked woman where she lay, apparently sleeping, on the grass. As he bent to check her, Drusilla appeared at his side and patted the woman's hair as she would a favoured pet.

"Puppy told me I mustn't hurt the man who lives in the church." She stood, taking his arm and leading him away. "I must only play with the bad men and I wouldn't want to renege on a promise."

As the man wandered on his way, not quite remembering his strange encounter, the naked woman joined Dru. "Try again, shall we, love."


	2. Tether

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Improvident

* * *

**Tether**

by Red Wolf

"Who'd have thought, a virtuous priest." It seemed improvident for a man of the cloth to be alone in the park at night.

Drusilla glared at her naked companion and held up a flimsy collar and leash. "Bad Puppy! Saying nasty things about the vicar." The woman sighed, changed into a wolf and sat patiently as Drusilla attached the pink toy poodle lead.

The large wolf, loped at Drusilla's side, wondering if they would have more luck by the lake with the late night joggers and those who preyed upon them.

"Oh, the lake is such a lovely idea, Puppy."


	3. Anticipation

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Privation

* * *

**Anticipation**

by Red Wolf

Drusilla sat on a bench, moonlight reflecting on the lake surface, as she stroked the large wolf. Clever fingers worked into the thick fur, finding the perfect scratching spots, while she bemoaned the privation of her hunger.

An occasional jogger passed them by, not noticing the pale woman and her large canine companion.

The wolf scented the air, a lone predator catching her attention, a young man waiting in the dark for a victim to pass.

"He is a catch, isn't he, Puppy." Drusilla unclipped the wolf's leash. "A nasty, little man who wants to inflict himself on others. Yummy!"


	4. Sting

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Troglodyte

* * *

**Sting**

by Red Wolf

Moving out of the shadows as he spotted his prey, a pale woman who was calling for her lost dog, the man started when she looked right at him.

"Please, sir, have you seen Puppy? She's been ever so naughty." Drusilla showed the man her delicate leash.

"Your puppy will need to find a new home, bitch." There was a momentary flash of shock that his victim smiled at him, followed by blinding pain as the hand holding a knife at Drusilla's throat was crushed by a wolf's powerful jaws.

"Puppy said you were a troglodyte. Now we can play."


	5. Encounter

**Television Show Based Drabbles Challenge:** Skills

* * *

**Encounter**

by Red Wolf

Wolf dragged the man away from Drusilla. Before he could scream, a hand was clamped around his mouth and both arms were pinned behind his back.

"All yours, love."

Wolf could smell the man's fear as Drusilla's face changed and she bit his neck. His struggles soon faded with his blood loss, until Wolf felt the man die in her arms.

"Dru, sweetheart, he's finished."

"I liked him, Puppy. He tasted like humbugs." She pirouetted in the light of the street lamp.

Wolf effortlessly hefted the body over her shoulder. Now it was her turn to play with the man.


	6. Impartment

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Sex

* * *

**Impartment**

by Red Wolf

The naked woman, a fully-clothed body slung across her shoulders, headed across the park. Occasionally she'd call to Drusilla, asking her to stay still while a patrolling officer passed nearby.

"He was a horrible, nasty man, wasn't he, Puppy?"

"Yes, love. One less mugger in the park."

"He didn't want to rob me, he wanted to have his wicked way. With his knife and his prick." She danced around Wolf. "It would have been lovely."

Wolf sighed, she preferred her sex and violence separate. "Then I'd've had to explain how Spike's Princess got hurt."

"Oh. Good thing I ate him."


	7. Dispersal

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Deeper

* * *

**Dispersal**

by Red Wolf

Wolf cocked her head and contemplated the tall metal fence, she unceremoniously hefted the man's body over, hearing it land with a thump, before she clambering over with far more grace.

Drusilla had entered before Wolf and was already prowling about the zoo grounds, cooing at a few sleepy animals, who had seen far stranger things than a vampire accompanied by a naked woman with a corpse.

"Pass me my knives, love." Wolf dumped the body on the lawn and retrieved her blades. Working quickly she skinned the body and started to expertly butcher it.

"Ooo... his insides are prettier than his outsides. Didn't I tell you they would be, Puppy?" Drusilla clapped in delight.

"That you did." Wolf handed Drusilla several choice cuts of ex-would be rapist. "Why don't you go feed the lions." Drusilla scampered off, giggling like a little girl who had been given the important task of feeding chunks of bloody goodness to the family pets.

In a surprisingly short period of time, Wolf had reduced the body to its component parts. Not even the interruption of Drusilla returning for more treats and asking for advice on which of her new friends would prefer lung to liver slowed her down. Then it was a simple matter of applying the appropriate leverage to joints and the skeleton had soon been neatly disarticulated.

Gathering the smaller bones together, Wolf wrapped the man's skin around them and folded the bundle neatly. She tied the arms together, slung the package over her shoulder and picking up the remaining longer bones, joined Drusilla.

"Dru, honey. Want to see who can toss these the farthest into the lion enclosure?"

"Here, kitties. Mummy and her Puppy have a lovely treat for you." Several meaty leg and arm bones sailed deep into the cat's den.

There were the sounds of curious felines inspecting their free meals followed, a few moments later, by the clear sounds of large cats contented gnawing.

"That was fun. Can we do it again tomorrow?"


	8. Jettison

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Wan

* * *

**Jettison**

by Red Wolf

Drusilla stopped under the wan light of a failing street lamp and removed a bone from the bundle Wolf wore across her back. She flung a rib into the undergrowth before allowing the wolf to lead her across the common.

"There, Puppy, all the wicked man's ribs have been cast to the wind. Somebody shall be having a fine picnic in the morning. All tasty and juicy."

Now that Drusilla's hunger had been sated, Wolf led them out of the park. She had a business arrangement to keep.

"Why are we going to visit the hide and bone man, Puppy?"


	9. Undertaking

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Peremptory

* * *

**Undertaking**

by Red Wolf

There was only a single storefront lit along the dingy street. Even at such a late hour, the shop was conducting business.

Drusilla and Wolf entered the premises, a bell over the door alerting the owner to their presence.

"Sorry, lady, no pets allowed..." Further protests were peremptorily cut off as he met the twin glares of his customers. "My apologies. What can I do for you?"

Removing the bundle from Wolf, Drusilla opened it on the counter. The obviously human remains didn't faze the proprietor, he recognised the handiwork, if not the strange woman who delivered it.

"The usual?"


	10. Negotiate

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Commodius

* * *

**Negotiate**

by Red Wolf

The store's proprietor donned a pair of surgical gloves before examining the still bloody bones. "This isn't a complete skeleton."

Wolf snorted at the statement of the bleeding obvious. There was a ready market for a skull with intact spine, not to mention the other remains. Leaning into Drusilla's leg as she scratched behind her ears, Wolf mused that she could find a use for a few bones he'd have trouble shifting.

"The skull will fetch a tidy sum, not enough for a more commodius work space, but ample to cover labour, and Puppy would like to keep the phalanges."


	11. Threshold

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Small beer

* * *

**Threshold**

by Red Wolf

The wolf bounded down the stairs and, leaping from the doorway, landed on the bed. A startled Spike found himself the recipient of canine kisses that became something else as the wolf became a woman.

"Miss us?" Wolf nuzzled his throat, her too rough tongue coarse against his skin.

"Course." Arching against her body to show her just how much.

"Mummy's very cross with you, Puppy. There'll be no games for you until you learn to play nicely."

Wolf shrugged, it was small beer to her. Turning back into a wolf, she curled into a tight ball at Spike's side.


	12. Castigation

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Minor character  
**Television Show Based Drabbles Challenge:** Wrong name  
**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Scapegrace

* * *

**Castigation**

by Red Wolf

Drusilla was miffed that Wolf refused to explain just why she wanted the phalanges from their first hunt and had bestowed her own peculiar discipline upon the werewolf.

They still hunted together, Drusilla more than happy to play by Wolf's rules, which had resulted in an unexpected drop in crime in the park throughout the week.

But when they returned home, Drusilla insisted that Wolf stay in wolf form.

"Only a scapegrace would disobey her Mummy. And naughty puppies deserve their punishments. Off to bed, Puppy, no teacakes for you."

Wolf curled up on the bed, smiling in canine amusement.


	13. Transaction

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Disaster

* * *

**Transaction**

by Red Wolf

Spike sauntered along the street, Wolf at his side. It was the first time he'd seen her walk on two legs all week. It had been longer than that since she'd worn clothes.

"Still can't believe Dru let you out of her sight. You're her favourite pet at the moment." He'd expected a tantrum with disastrous consequences for all, but Drusilla had been like a child eagerly awaiting her birthday.

Wolf grinned, an expression that was lopsided and decidedly wolfish. "I have a little business to take care of and, besides, I promised to tell her all about the phalanges when I get back."

"Why do you put up with her treating you like a pet, love. You're not beholden to her."

"Dru's a sweetie. She just likes games and I don't mind playing along to keep her happy. As long as she doesn't kill any innocent bystanders when we hunt, I'm happy to play along and be her furry bed warmer."

Spike shook his head, wondering if he'd missed something. "Hang on, why is Dru hunting the criminal element?"

Wolf pushed open the shop door and turned to face Spike. "Ask her when you get the chance."

A small man shuffled to the counter as the bell above the door rang. "Ah, Miss Wolf, I've seen your work all week and was wondering when you'd pay me a visit."

"How could I not stop by the best tanner in the city?" She took his offered hands in hers and held them, sharing a fond smile with the man. "Is my first delivery ready, Mr Vincent?"

"Yes, yes." He shuffled into the back room and returned with finely tanned leather hide and a small package.

Wolf fingered the leather, admiring its suppleness. Mr Vincent did magnificent work. She picked up the soft leather pouch and, untying the thong closure, poured several small bones into her palm. "Lovely. Thanks muchly, Mr Vincent. I trust the intact nature of my later deliveries have been adequate payment for your services."

Mr Vincent nodded graciously. "Will you be collecting the other hides?"

Shaking her head, Wolf handed the tanner a business card of an office in the city. "Send them here, along with a note that they're to be forwarded to my home address, if you don't mind."

"Of course. A pleasure, as always, Miss Wolf."

Spike opened the door for Wolf as they left. He waited patiently for an explanation about what was going on with the polite little tanner. He knew a human skin when he saw one, but Wolf kept her peace, happily tossing the leather pouch from one hand to the other.

"This was all about a bag of bones?"

"They're a present for Drusilla."

"Well, that clears everything up now, doesn't it," he snorted in disgust. "Bloody confusing women."


	14. Bestowal

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Lucubration

* * *

**Bestowal**

by Red Wolf

Drusilla was deep in lucubration when Spike and Wolf returned, cards laid out before her in the candlelight. Wolf gave the woman her present and watched as Drusilla's eyes widened in delight as she spilled the bones across the table.

"I'd like to engrave runes on them for you, but I'll need you to tell me which symbols go on what bones, love."

"His fingers and toes have such a lovely tale to tell. They say that my Puppy has been good and will get her rewards."

Spike rubbed his hands together. "Right, get your kit off then."

"Sweet talker."


	15. Divulgence

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Supine

* * *

**Divulgence**

by Red Wolf

Wolf was lying supine across the bed, red hair fanned across Spike's chest. Seated comfortably on the pillows, Drusilla's long fingers tickled across Wolf's chest where she'd thrown her bones.

"A little toe is telling tales, it's whispering that Puppy will be leaving her Mummy."

Wolf sighed, not wanting to move. "Got a new assignment kicking off soon, have to get back to London."

Spike sat up, moving Wolf and annoying Drusilla as her casting was disturbed. "What is it you do anyway?"

"Naughty, Puppy, not telling Daddy that you play with the men in blue."

"You're a cop!"


	16. Acquiesce

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Predilection

* * *

**Acquiesce**

by Red Wolf

"Spike and Puppy are having a lovely game." Drusilla clapped her hands, her predilection for violence well satisfied with the spectacle on the bed.

Spike had flattened Wolf and sunk his fangs into her neck. The only thing stopping him from ripping her throat out was the bite of her claws at the base of his genitals.

"We had this dance once before, mate."

Wolf felt Spike snort against her neck and released Spike as his game face dropped.

Drusilla insinuated herself them, lapping at Wolf's throat before turning to Spike's wounds.

Spike soon forgot exactly why they were fighting.


	17. Contradiction

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Heterodox

* * *

**Contradiction**

by Red Wolf

Spike wondered how someone with such heterodox beliefs could be involved in law enforcement.

"Puppy is a different flavour officer." Drusilla deftly caught four bones on the back of her hand in a game of knucklebones.

"I belong to an InterPol department specialising in finding things; information, objects, people, not necessarily bringing them in alive."

Wolf had just come off a year's secondment to the BND in West Germany. Her brother Declán got sent to InterPol's Hong Kong branch and, being at a loose end, she had gone walkabout.

"Word's come through that I've been reassigned to a London agency."


	18. Valediction

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Evasive

* * *

**Valediction**

by Red Wolf

A can hit the wall and bounced off, clattering under a car.

"Feel better?" Wolf walked at Spike's side, hands deep in the pockets of her coat, bare feet silent on the pavement.

Spike shrugged and sent another can arcing into the middle of the road, a passing taxi flattened it with a crunch. "Got used to you taking Dru out hunting. Gave me some time to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Dru, but she can drive me barmy when she's bored." He cast a sidelong glance at Wolf, a smile touching his eyes for the first time. "Got to admit, having someone warm in my bed wasn't a hardship."

"Wanker." Wolf snorted fondly and nodded towards the pub they were approaching. "Fancy a beer?"

Never one to turn down a drink, Spike followed her into the dimly lit bar. It wasn't a class establishment, but neither was it a dive. There were enough people inside to generate a low buzz of conversation, but it was early in the night and the volume had a long way to go before it reached the level of shouting to get yourself heard.

Wolf left an order at the bar and found a seat away from the other customers. Once their drinks had arrived, she pulled a package from her backpack. "Got something for you."

Spike opened his gift. He looked up at Wolf with a grin as he fondled the soft black leather of the trousers.

"I was thinking corpsebreeches would be fitting, but figured leather pants would be more practical."

"Nice work. Where'd you get them."

"Mr Vincent's hobby is tanning, he makes a living as a leather tailor."

Hefting her pack over her shoulder, Wolf stood to leave and found herself wrapped in Spike's arms.

"Take care of yourself, love."

"You know how to find me." Spike nodded. "Give Dru a kiss for me." With a final bittersweet kiss, Wolf walk away.

Spike sighed and drained his beer, he had the sudden urge to hit something that would fight back.


End file.
